<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exposure Therapy by septemberist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326100">Exposure Therapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberist/pseuds/septemberist'>septemberist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>D/s, Explicit Consent, F/M, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Spitroasting, Threesomes, Undernegotiated Kink, Voyeurism, but mostly just porn, fucking the unhealthy attachment issues out of anakin skywalker's head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberist/pseuds/septemberist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is speechless. How can they expect him to endure this? To stay tied up and desperate while the two people he loves most in the world sate themselves on each other's bodies? </p><p>Humiliation claws at his throat, and he's never been harder. </p><p>(or, Anakin struggles to overcome jealousy in his relationship with Padmé and Obi-Wan. They decide to help him in an unconventional fashion.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exposure Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by, and dedicated to, the incomparable <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranianke/pseuds/ranianke">ranianke</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin takes a deep breath and opens the bedroom door. He feels sick to his stomach, but he knows that this is the right thing to do. That he was out of line, and needs to apologize. </p><p> </p><p>When he strides out into the living room of Padmé's apartment, she and Obi-Wan both look up from their hushed conversation, each mirroring the other's expression of concern. He can tell that they are braced for him to get angry again, to berate them, to be the spoiled, stupid child that he so often acts like. And he can't really blame them. Even now, a hot curl of jealousy unfolds in his gut at the sight of them whispering together on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin pushes the feeling away. He moves until he's before them, expectant faces turned up towards him, and hangs his head. </p><p> </p><p>"I wanted... I wanted to apologize. For earlier." He can't look them in the eye; he's too nervous to see how they'll respond. He knows that he crossed a line earlier, that his behavior had been ridiculous, but he'd just been so <em> angry </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin is jealous. Has always been, even when it was just him and Padmé. He loves the feeling of being the center of her attention, the most important thing in the world to her. The <em> only </em>thing. Then later, when Obi-Wan joined their relationship, Anakin was ecstatic. His two favorite people in the world, the people he loved the most, all to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He somehow hadn't thought much about how Obi-Wan and Padmé apparently wanted <em> each other </em>, too. </p><p> </p><p>At first, it was easy enough to bear. It set his teeth on edge to watch them kiss in front of him, sure. But inevitably one or the other would always reach out and pull him in, too, and the beast in his stomach would calm again. </p><p> </p><p>As the weeks passed, and their feelings for each other deepened, the problem grew worse and worse. Anakin would see things, like how Padmé's eyes would light up when Obi-Wan entered the room, or the way Obi-Wan would lay a solicitous hand on Padmé's knee while they discussed politics. It built and built until he was fuming and stomping around the apartment, or running off on his own to sulk.</p><p> </p><p>It all came to a head earlier this evening. It's rare for all three to have a night off together, so Padmé planned dinner and drinks in her apartment just for them. Anakin, who'd been looking forward to it desperately, had been called for an emergency meeting with the Chancellor when Padmé was already setting the table. So he'd left, donning his robe and striding out the door with an airy "Have fun without me!" only slightly tinged with resentment.</p><p> </p><p>He'd returned a few hours later to the sight of two empty wine glasses on the caf table and Padmé straddling Obi-Wan on the couch, their lips moving together. Both fully clothed, still, but Padmé had been rocking against Obi-Wan's lap. Anakin had watched, frozen, as Obi-Wan's hand stole up her waist to cup her breast, as he circled her nipple with a thumb and she broke away from his lips to give a breathy gasp. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin had cleared his throat, causing both to look up with expressions that in retrospect were inviting, not guilty or abashed. But the jealousy had already clawed its way up his throat, and he'd torn into them. <em> You were just waiting for me to leave, weren't you? You don't even care about me, you're just using me to get at each other! </em> </p><p> </p><p>He'd raised his voice, gesticulated wildly, kicked furniture. And when he'd finished and stood there panting, both of them staring at him in shock, he'd looked down. Looked down, and realized that, even in his anger, his cock was tenting his pants at the sight of them together. His cheeks had flushed in humiliation, and he'd bolted, locking himself in the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin has spent a long time alone in there, thinking. He's still embarrassed, still burns at the thought of his obvious arousal as he'd railed at them. But he also remembers the hurt on both of their faces, the hurt he can still feel radiating in the Force around him. And he doesn't want it to be this way. He loves them both, truly. He doesn't understand why he can't accept that they love each other, too. So even though he still feels it, all the jealousy and rage and hurt, he apologizes. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan is the first to speak, always the conciliatory negotiator. </p><p> </p><p>"Anakin, I understand how difficult it is for you to come to us like this. Before I say anything else, I want to let you know that it is certainly appreciated." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Master." The term of respect spills from Anakin's lips automatically. He ducks his head and swallows thickly. Obi-Wan's capacity for forgiveness has never failed to astound him, and this is no exception. </p><p> </p><p>Padmé speaks next, and her voice is sharp. "I also appreciate your apology, Ani, but you must understand that this state of affairs isn't acceptable. We agreed, <em> you </em>agreed, that this arrangement was for all three of us, together. And that means Obi-Wan and I are in a relationship, just as much as you and him or you and I." </p><p> </p><p>Anakin nods. "I know. I don't want to be like this. I <em> want </em>to be happy for you. I just... I just get so angry." </p><p> </p><p>"We know, Anakin," Padmé says, a little soothingly this time. </p><p> </p><p>"How do I stop?" Anakin's voice throbs with emotion. He wants so badly to prove to them that he can be better, that he's worthy of their love and attention. "How do I stop being so angry?" </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan strokes his beard. "This is a matter of your own feelings, Anakin. You must be the one who learns to control them, in whatever way best suits you. Force knows I've tried and failed to teach you these lessons many times." </p><p> </p><p>Padmé nods. She, too, has spoken to Anakin about his emotional control many times, and she too has failed to make much of an impression. Anakin looks between them despairingly. Their expressions betray a little hope, but not much confidence. But Anakin knows things are different now. Will be different, now that he's finally ready to listen to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Please," Anakin says, and thoughtlessly falls to his knees before them. Tears are welling in his eyes, and he gazes up first at Padmé, then at Obi-Wan, imploring. "Please help me fix this. Help me learn to be okay with this." </p><p> </p><p>The two of them watch him for a moment, then make eye contact above his head. Anakin scrabbles at their minds with the Force, desperate to know what they're thinking, but both are closed to him. He wonders when it was that they developed their own language of gestures and significant glances, inscrutable to him. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, they look back down at him. Anakin gives them a watery smile, praying that it will help gain their favor. He waits, scarcely able to breathe, until Obi-Wan finally speaks again.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for asking for help. We will do our best to help you, Anakin." </p><p> </p><p>Anakin's heart bursts with relief and he opens his mouth to babble out his gratitude.</p><p> </p><p>"But!" Padmé interjects, and he freezes again. "For this to work, you have to <em> let us help you </em>. Trust us, to do what's best. Otherwise, nothing will change." </p><p> </p><p>He nods, hurriedly. He's the Chosen One. A Knight of the Jedi Order. He can do, will do whatever he must to fix this. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you promise, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks. "That you'll accept our help in whatever form we think you need?" </p><p> </p><p>"I promise. I promise." Anakin's voice is choked with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, finally, Padmé smiles at him. "That's settled, then." Obi-Wan smiles too. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, thank you so much," Anakin says frantically. "I won't let you down." He shuffles forward until he's kneeling between them, and places a tearful kiss on Padmé's hand, then another on Obi-Wan's. "Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>Above him, Padmé and Obi-Wan share another glance. Through the fog of unshed tears, Anakin could almost miss the matching smirks that curve both of their mouths as they look at each other, and then back down at him. He wishes fervently to know what they're thinking, but he judges it's wiser to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he lets them draw him up to hold him softly between their bodies, basking in their reassuring touches until all the pain is gently washed away.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The matter doesn't come up again for more than two weeks. First, Padmé's schedule becomes very busy, days and nights filled with meetings and paperwork as she and Bail try to push a relief bill through the Senate. Then Obi-Wan is gone for a few days, off-planet on a brief diplomatic mission in the Mid-Rim. Anakin is constantly hard at work, training Ahsoka and pouring over strategic documents with Rex while the <em> Resolute II </em>is in dry dock. </p><p> </p><p>When the three of them do have a chance to be together, Anakin often notices Padmé and Obi-Wan exchanging more of those significant looks. Several times, he walks into a room only for them to quickly stifle whatever conversation they'd been having before he arrived. He feels a slight surge of anger every time, and then grits his teeth and reminds himself that he's trying to be better about this, for Sith's sake. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin has almost entirely forgotten his request when he enters the apartment one afternoon to find Obi-Wan, dressed in casual clothes, reading a holonovel on the couch. It seems they're alone—he vaguely remembers Padmé mentioning a dinner function of some sort for tonight. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan looks up from his novel. "Hello, Anakin." </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Anakin shrugs off his robe and walks over to Obi-Wan, placing a hand on his jaw and kissing him, firm and lingering. He had been fantasizing about this since he was sixteen, but had always thought it to be an impossibility. Now that he's actually allowed to kiss Obi-Wan, he wants to do it all the time. He feels Obi-Wan smile under his lips, and pulls away regretfully.  "How's it going?" </p><p> </p><p>"Quite well, thank you." Obi-Wan considers him. "You seem to be in an especially good mood today." </p><p> </p><p>"Yup!" Anakin stands up and rocks back and forth on his heels, grinning widely. "I'm happy to see you." </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan continues to appraise him from his seat on the couch. "Good," he says slowly. "Very good." He sets aside the datapad and stands up. Without preamble, he takes Anakin's face in his hands and kisses him soundly. A small noise escapes from Anakin's mouth—Obi-Wan is rarely this forward, usually allowing him to set the pace. </p><p> </p><p>But Anakin doesn't mind Obi-Wan being forward, not at all, so he deepens the kiss, enjoying the rasp of Obi-Wan's beard against his own smooth face. Obi-Wan licks into his mouth, and he moans again. Anakin is about to wrap Obi-Wan in his arms when he pulls away just as suddenly as he initiated, leaving him feeling a little bereft. </p><p> </p><p>"What was all that for, master?" Anakin teases, smiling down at Obi-Wan and biting his lip.</p><p> </p><p>In answer, Obi-Wan just takes his hand. "Come with me." His eyes are sparkling, and he begins to pull Anakin along with him. Towards the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin laughs, almost incredulous. "No time to flirt? You must be really worked up, old man." </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan shoots a smirk over his shoulder. "Something like that." </p><p> </p><p>Padmé's bedroom is open and spacious, with a sweeping view of the Coruscant skyline and a bed that's more than wide enough for three. Everything is arranged just as always, except there's a box Anakin doesn't recognize on the low table at one side of the room. Probably another new dress for Padmé or something like that. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling his hand from Obi-Wan's, Anakin immediately strides over to the bed and sits on the edge, enjoying the bounce of the mattress in comparison to the rather hard beds in the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan is leaning against the doorframe, watching him with amusement. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you waiting for?" Anakin pats the spot next to him. "Get over here!" </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. Not just yet, I don't think." Obi-Wan strokes his beard for a moment, looking him over. "Stand up for me." </p><p> </p><p>Anakin's eyes widen in confusion. If <em> he </em>were to kiss someone like that before pulling them into the bedroom, it would mean he definitely wanted to kriff as soon as humanly possible. He's still learning what Obi-Wan likes in bed, though. And he does seem to enjoy taking it slow. Anakin doesn't see the harm, so he stands up, rolling his shoulders, self-conscious of his posture as Obi-Wan watches him intently. </p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you take off your tunic, Anakin?" he asks abruptly. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin shoots him a seductive smirk. "You don't want to do it yourself?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, I'd like you to do it. Undershirt as well, please." </p><p> </p><p>Anakin raises his eyebrows. Well, if Obi-Wan wants to watch him undress, he's more than happy to oblige. He removes his belt, sash, tabards, and glove, letting them fall to the floor, then makes a show of slowly parting his tunic and shrugging it off. He does the same with his undershirt, gently tugging it upwards to expose his abdomen inch by inch before tossing it aside. He can't tell if his performance affects Obi-Wan—the whole time, his master continues to fix him with the same piercing blue gaze, his intentions inscrutable. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin stands before him half-bare, chest rising and falling with slightly labored breath. It's... interesting, stripping down like this as Obi-Wan watches. He's a little self conscious, but underneath there's arousal that's quickly making itself known. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, finally Obi-Wan pushes off of the doorframe and strides slowly across the room. Anakin's mouth goes dry at the way he's walking—slow, but deliberate. Almost predatory. It's the same way he strides into battle, and Anakin can easily picture a lightsaber swinging at his side. But his hands are empty, and it's Anakin he's prowling towards. And oh, yes, Anakin is hard now, aching with the need to be touched. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Obi-Wan is within reach, Anakin yanks him in by the lapels for another kiss. But Obi-Wan only reciprocates for a moment before pulling away yet again. Anakin nearly growls in frustration and moves to push the jacket from Obi-Wan's shoulders, only to be stopped by hands wrapped firmly around his wrists. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, ah, ah." Obi-Wan gently disengages Anakin's hands from his clothing. "That's not up to you." </p><p> </p><p>"But—" Anakin is about to point out his own state of undress, and then realization washes over him. He and Padmé often like to play games like this in the bedroom, but he's never done such things with Obi-Wan, not yet.</p><p> </p><p>Not that he doesn't think about it.</p><p> </p><p>Not that he hadn't spent hours in the 'fresher as a Padawan, playing and replaying mental images of his Master finally getting fed up with his constant misbehavior and bending him over a table for some discipline—he shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>That was then, and Obi-Wan is here. Now. About to give him exactly what he wants. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin bows his head and looks up at Obi-Wan through long lashes. "Yes, <em> master." </em>The emphasis he places on the title is deliberate, a double meaning that hasn't escaped him for years now. Obi-Wan lets out a hissed exhale through his teeth, and Anakin thinks wildly that maybe he isn't the only one. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan's hand trails across his shoulder, down his abdomen, igniting a fire in Anakin's stomach. He reaches out, only to have his hand batted away again. Then Obi-Wan steps back, and when he speaks, his voice is low and rough. </p><p> </p><p>"Remove the rest." He gestures at Anakin's lower half, and Anakin nods eagerly, reaching down to pull off his boots. His fingers are a little clumsy with nerves, but he's soon removed his pants and undergarment, sliding them down to reveal his flushed cock standing at attention. All the while, Obi-Wan was still just <em> watching </em>him, unknowable thoughts turning over behind his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin feels a twinge of embarrassment, but refuses to show it. He knows he's not bad to look at. Has caught Obi-Wan looking before, even. He squares his shoulders proudly, looking Obi-Wan straight in the eye, and his Master chuckles and shakes his head a little. </p><p> </p><p>They just stand there for a moment, Obi-Wan fully clothed, scrutinizing Anakin's naked form. The longer it goes on, the more Anakin wants to squirm under that gaze. He feels exposed, vulnerable, even more as a draft kicks up and raises goosebumps along his skin. Outside the window, a Coruscant sunset is beginning, painting the room and Anakin's naked body golden.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Obi-Wan asks, "Do you trust me, Anakin?" </p><p> </p><p>There's no need to hesitate, not even for a second. "Of course." </p><p> </p><p>"Stay there." Obi-Wan strokes his cheek briefly before walking over to the side table. He opens the box Anakin had noticed earlier and takes something out. When he turns back, Anakin's stomach flips over. Obi-Wan is holding a pair of black synthleather wrist cuffs connected by a length of chain.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, dear one. Would you like me to put these on you?" Obi-Wan dangles the cuffs in front of Anakin's face by a forefinger. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Force, yes." Anakin's cock actually twitches with how much he loves that idea. He reaches down to palm it and is stopped short when Obi-Wan catches his wrist again. </p><p> </p><p>"Eager little thing." Anakin whines, twisting in Obi-Wan's grip. "You want to be touched, don't you?" A frantic nod. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan chuckles as he straps Anakin's left wrist into one of the cuffs. "Maybe if you display some patience, dear one." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to be patient," Anakin complains as Obi-Wan locks the other cuff around his mechanoarm. "Want you now." </p><p> </p><p>"Shh..." Obi-Wan's lips brush his ear, making prickly shivers run up and down his neck. "You'll get what you need, Anakin. I promise." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay..." Anakin resists the urge to cant his hips forward towards Obi-Wan's, trying to play along. "How do you want me, master?" </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan's eyes seem to darken a little more each time Anakin uses that term.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like you to kneel in the center of the bed. Can you do that for me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, master." It's a little clumsy, clambering onto the bed with his hands bound in front of him, but Anakin has completed much more difficult tasks in a similar state. Soon he's kneeling back on his heels, waiting to be instructed further.</p><p> </p><p>"Very good," Obi-Wan says once he's settled, and Anakin aches with joy at the small praise. "Stay there." </p><p> </p><p>He turns to walk back over to the box, and Anakin's bound hands immediately move as if magnetized to his throbbing erection.</p><p> </p><p>"And no touching yourself," Obi-Wan adds, without even looking back. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin groans, but moves his hands away. He feels tight, like he's going to burst out of his skin if no one touches him soon. </p><p> </p><p>"Please, master, I'm dying here. I need it so bad." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, dear one." Obi-Wan turns back towards him, and this time he's holding a length of rope in his hands. "You won't have to control yourself for much longer." </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan joins him on the bed with his typical grace and begins to run the rope between Anakin's cuffed hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Padmé tells me the two of you have a special word, for when you play like this." </p><p> </p><p>Anakin nods shortly. "It's Tatooine." Nearly all his concentration is taken up in repressing the urge to press himself up against Obi-Wan. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan huffs a small laugh. "How typical of you. I trust you'll use it, if you feel the need to stop?" </p><p> </p><p>He stands up and starts to wind the rope around a hook embedded in the ceiling. <em> Since when is that up there?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, master. I won't want to stop." </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan laughs again and begins to tug on the rope, slowly pulling Anakin's arms upwards until they're fully stretched above his head. As his body is pulled upwards, Anakin can't resist pushing his face against the front of Obi-Wan's pants, pressing an open-mouthed kiss there. Another jolt of arousal shocks through him at the revelation that Obi-Wan is just as aroused as he is, and at the small intake of breath he elicits from his master. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin would be thrilled to stay just like this, to undo Obi-Wan's pants with his teeth and take his cock down his throat. But Obi-Wan continues to pull, until Anakin is fully upright with his knees only just touching the bed, unable to squirm or move much without losing his balance. His cock juts out in front of him, as desperate to be touched as ever, but Obi-Wan was right. There's no way he'll find friction on his own in this position. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan secures the rope and draws back, watching as Anakin twists back and forth, testing the limits of his range of motion.</p><p> </p><p>"My Anakin... did you know that you look beautiful like this?" </p><p> </p><p>Even though he's tied up before Obi-Wan, naked and hard, that still brings a fresh flush to his cheeks. "Thank you, master." </p><p> </p><p>"How do you feel?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good." Anakin licks his lips. "Horny. Are you going to touch me now?" </p><p> </p><p>"I actually had something else in mind, darling." Anakin is torn between disappointment and curiosity as Obi-Wan climbs off the bed. This time, he doesn't return to the box. Instead, he walks over to the open bedroom door and leans outside. </p><p> </p><p>"He's ready." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What? What is he— </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And then Padmé walks into the room. </p><p> </p><p>She's breathtaking as always, in a dark blue gown that leaves her pale shoulders bare. Her hair down in those loose curls that just beg to have his hands buried in them. Her skin seems to sparkle as if jewel-dusted in the dusking sunlight. And she's watching him with that triumphant look in her eyes, the one that appears during senatorial debates when her opponent makes some major slip-up. The one that she wears in bed when she's about to <em> take him apart.  </em></p><p> </p><p>What in the galaxy is she doing here? </p><p> </p><p>"Padmé... I thought you were— why aren't you—" </p><p> </p><p>She smiles beautifully. "I'm here for you, Ani. Me and Obi-Wan both. We're going to help you." </p><p> </p><p>Anakin's face is hot. "I don't understand." </p><p> </p><p>"All you need to do is be good for us. Can you do that?" Padmé is pacing towards him slowly. His mouth is dry. "Can you be a good boy?" </p><p> </p><p>His mind is spinning, overwhelmed with the possibilities of the situation. To be at their mercy, Padmé's and Obi-Wan's... this is the stuff of his most shameful fantasies. </p><p> </p><p>Clawing at what control is left to him, he smirks at her. "That depends on what you're going to do for me." </p><p> </p><p>Padmé giggles, high and pure. "Oh, Ani... you really <em> don't </em>understand, do you?" And it's true, he doesn't. There's not a lot of blood in his brain right now, but he has the feeling there's something he's missing. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin looks between his wife and his master, trying to figure it out, and he suddenly realizes that Obi-Wan is fixing Padmé with a similar expression to the one he'd been directing at Anakin only a few minutes ago.  And now she's looking back at him... turning towards him... walking to him. </p><p> </p><p>It's devastatingly familiar. Anakin is watching from a different perspective, but she's looking at Obi-Wan the same way she looks at him when she comes to his bed. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin twists in the cuffs, helpless to do anything but watch as Padmé takes Obi-Wan's hand. As Obi-Wan reaches out to caress her face, looking down at her with the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. As she twines her arms around his neck and goes on tiptoes to press her lips to his. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Hey!" Anakin says. </p><p> </p><p>It's as if they didn't hear him, the way that Padmé just presses even closer to Obi-Wan, molding her breasts to the hard line of his chest. They kiss even more deeply, soft mouths opening to each other. As he watches, Obi-Wan lifts the heavy fall of Padmé's hair aside, exposing the graceful line of her neck. Anakin listens to Padmé's gasp of pleasure as Obi-Wan bends to suck a mark there, and grits his teeth. </p><p> </p><p><em> I should be the one marking her... Obi-Wan should be marking </em>me. He tries to ignore how the sound sends a jolt of arousal straight to his cock. </p><p> </p><p>"Kinda tied up over here, guys!" Anakin says, even more loudly. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan raises his head from Padmé's neck. "Something the matter, Anakin?" he asks, evenly. </p><p> </p><p>"I'd love to join you, but, y'know..." He jerks his head at the cuffs emphatically. "So maybe you could come up here with me?" </p><p> </p><p>Padmé looks up at him too, her eyes hooded with pleasure. "Hmm, Obi-Wan," she muses. "Should we give him what he wants?" </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan kisses her again, softly. "I don't see the harm." </p><p> </p><p>Anakin's breath hitches as they both climb onto the bed with him. They are so close, and all he wants is to reach out and pull each of them into a kiss, show them that they're <em> his. </em>But he can only squirm under twin amused gazes, their eyes sparkling as if with some joke that he still doesn't get. </p><p> </p><p>Padmé kneels in front of him, her face only inches from his. Obi-Wan is behind her, hands running down her sides as he mouths at her neck. From this close Anakin can glimpse a flash of teeth as he bites into her shoulder, eliciting another moan that Anakin could recognize blind.</p><p> </p><p>He leans forward, straining against his bonds. His lips are nearly touching Padmé's when they're stopped by her pointed finger. </p><p> </p><p>"Ani, good boys– <em> oh... </em>" Padmé's voice is strangled with pleasure as Obi-Wan's hand finds her breast and begins to caress its peak through her gown. She draws in a shaky breath. "Good boys look. Mmm... they don't touch." </p><p> </p><p>"W– what?" </p><p> </p><p>"You are jealous, Anakin. And afraid," Obi-Wan says, his gaze never leaving Padmé's face. "You must learn to face these feelings, accept them. <em> This—" </em>another moan is drawn from Padmé's throat, "—will help you." </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan's fingers are making small circles around Padmé's hardened nipple, and her hand reaches back to tangle in his copper hair. Anakin is speechless. How can they expect him to endure this? To stay tied up and desperate while the two people he loves most in the world sate themselves on each other's bodies? </p><p> </p><p>Humiliation claws at his throat, and he's never been harder. </p><p> </p><p>"I—" He can barely speak. "Please don't make me watch. I can't take it." </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan finally meets his eyes. A constellation of purple marks adorns the juncture of Padmé's neck. His hand leaves her breast to stroke slowly along the neckline of her dress, back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you can." Obi-Wan says, as though this is nothing more than a 'saber technique that Anakin is struggling to master. "I think you want to."  </p><p> </p><p>"You look so pretty like this, my love," Padmé murmurs, caressing his jaw with silky smooth fingers. "You're so hard for us. From watching us. Isn't that right?" </p><p> </p><p>Anakin jerks his head in a reluctant nod. He can't lie to his angel. </p><p> </p><p>"Wouldn't it be easier to just let go?" Obi-Wan's voice is lulling, soothing. "You need to learn this lesson, Anakin." </p><p> </p><p>Padmé nods. "We just want to help you."</p><p> </p><p>Anakin can feel tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. He's burning up, hot all over. He wants so badly to prove to them that he can be better, but the jealousy in his gut is snarling and baring its teeth. How is this helping? </p><p> </p><p>They both see his distress, and now Obi-Wan is caressing his cheek, swiping away a tear with his thumb. </p><p> </p><p>"You remember your word? We can stop any time you need." </p><p> </p><p><em> Does </em>he want to stop? Anakin bridles at the thought. He had asked for their help, begged for it even, and now they thought he was going to just give up when the going got tough? He can take anything they throw at him. </p><p> </p><p>He jerks his head up proudly, setting his jaw. "Don't stop. I can do this." </p><p> </p><p>They each reward him with a soft press of lips on his cheek, so tender in comparison to the shackles that keep him immobile, to the harsh arousal that they've stirred in him. Anakin's eyes flutter closed briefly at the contact. It's a sweet torment to watch them pull away, watch Obi-Wan capture Padmé's lips in a kiss much more passionate and demanding than the chaste one he'd just bestowed upon Anakin. </p><p> </p><p>Padmé's hands reach for Obi-Wan's jacket, and he doesn't stop her. Not as she pushes it off his shoulders, and not as she pulls his shirt off after, revealing pale, muscled shoulders marred here and there with scars Anakin wants to map with his tongue. She runs her hand down Obi-Wan's chest with obvious relish, and Anakin's stomach twists even as his cock throbs in equal time. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm..." she murmurs teasingly. "The more time I spend with you, the more I see why my husband wants you so much." </p><p> </p><p>"Likewise." Obi-Wan's hands slide down Padmé's sides, framing the soft curves that Anakin knows so well. "You are truly stunning, Padmé."</p><p> </p><p>He reaches behind her and undoes something in the back of her gown that makes it sag and fall from her shoulders. Anakin stares—he almost invariably struggles with the clasps and fasteners of Padmé's complex clothing, and somehow Obi-Wan can work them effortlessly? </p><p> </p><p>The thought is wiped from his mind at the sight of Padmé's breasts, bared as Obi-Wan slides the dress down to her waist. Anakin's eyes rake over her with the same intensity from their first night together. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan was right. She is stunning. And she's his, <em> his wife </em>, and right now, she's making little breathy sounds as Obi-Wan kisses along her collarbone and then moves down, and down. </p><p> </p><p>He's never felt like this before, so conflicted and near sick with desire. He's seen Padmé and Obi-Wan together like this, but only for fleeting moments. Only until his jealousy takes over and he pushes between them, make sure he's the center of their attention. But now all he can do is watch. He can't even stroke himself to alleviate the desperate need for friction on his neglected member.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, Ani," Padmé says. Her voice is even and light, like she's at a senators' tea, not being debauched by Anakin's Jedi master. "I've wondered a few times over the years about what would have happened if Obi-Wan had been my bodyguard on that trip to Naboo." </p><p> </p><p><em> What. </em>Anakin is stricken. All this time, he's felt so guilty about his torn feelings. All this time, and how long has Padmé been picturing herself and Obi-Wan, too? The thought of her thinking about him, wishing for him, maybe even while they were together... he doesn't know what to think. </p><p> </p><p>Padmé must sense some of what he's feeling. She's always so perceptive. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry." She smiles wickedly at him. "I'm sure we would have taken you too, soon enough. You're just too pretty not to be ours." Obi-Wan hums in agreement, his face still buried in Padmé's cleavage.  Anakin's mind is spinning with perverse curiosity, and his mouth falls open before he can stop himself. </p><p> </p><p>"What did you think about?" His voice is nearly inaudible. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, darling," Padmé smirks. "I didn't quite catch that." Obi-Wan's mouth closes over her nipple and a pretty moan falls from her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin's face is burning, but he repeats himself more loudly. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm..." Padmé's voice grows shakier as Obi-Wan continues his ministrations, a hand now creeping beneath the hem of her gown. "I thought Obi-Wan could have instructed you in pleasing me. Wouldn't you have enjoyed that, darling?" </p><p> </p><p>The question is directed at Obi-Wan, who simply murmurs "Very much," and moves his mouth to Padmé's other nipple. </p><p> </p><p>"Would you have liked it too, Ani? To have your master press your face into my cunt while he took you from behind?" </p><p> </p><p>Shock jolts through Anakin. He has never, <em> never </em> heard his angel's mouth spill filth like this. Has never even considered it. But at the same time, the thought dominates his mind instantly. He imagines tasting Padmé's familiar sweetness as a strong hand bore down on the back of his neck and a cock stretches him from behind. <em> Obi-Wan's </em>cock. Anakin can't help but let out a whimper of his own as the image feeds his arousal.  </p><p> </p><p>"I knew it," Padmé croons. "My sweet boy, so—<em> mmm! </em>" She cuts off as Obi-Wan's fingers do something under her skirt that makes her throw her head back in ecstasy. She's writhing a little, and so is Anakin, the cuffs cutting into his wrists. He wants to pepper kisses over all that exposed skin, wants to be the one making her moan like that. </p><p> </p><p><em> Force, what is Obi-Wan doing? </em>He's smirking against her skin, clearly enjoying the effect he's having on her.</p><p> </p><p>"Please," he begs, before he even really knows what he's asking for. He wants Padmé's skirt out of the way, wants to see everything that's happening. It would be torture, but not knowing is even worse. "Please, let me..." </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan understands. Obi-Wan always knows what he's thinking. "Do you want to see, Anakin?" he purrs, still working his hand below Padmé's skirt. "Do you want to watch my fingers fuck your wife?" </p><p> </p><p>Anakin could die of how much he wants that. He could choke on it. Nearly beyond speech, he nods desperately. "Please, master..." </p><p> </p><p>"I would never deny you, dear one." Obi-Wan tells him in a voice laced with irony. Then he helps Padmé lift her dress over her head, revealing her in all her splendour, with no undergarments to obscure the expanse of her creamy flesh as she lies back. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin's eyes are drawn as if magnetized to the bare juncture of her legs. Obi-Wan's deft fingers are moving there, shining with her slick as he teases in and out of her, each slide making her thighs tremble. </p><p> </p><p>It's nearly blinding to watch and Anakin shuts his eyes, but he can still hear the obscene wet sounds, can still hear the chorus of Padmé and Obi-Wan's breaths together. He steels himself and looks again, just in time to see Obi-Wan press his thumb over Padmé's clit, making her spasm and keen in pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>"Obi-Wan," she sobs, and it <em> wrecks </em>Anakin how undone she sounds. "So good..." </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want more, darling?" Obi-Wan asks her softly. His other hand is stroking the inside of her thigh, back and forth in a gentle rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh... yes..." Padmé gasps. Obi-Wan withdraws his fingers from her and Anakin's chest twists at the way her hips tilt up in desperation. </p><p> </p><p>"Look at me, Anakin," Obi-Wan commands, and Anakin obeys helplessly, watching his master licks Padmé's slick from his fingers with relish. "Don't you wish you could have a taste?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, master... please..." Anakin shows Obi-Wan his tongue. He's so desperate for any contact, for any taste of his love. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe later," Obi-Wan says, and sucks the last drops away himself. "If you're good. But for now..." His hand falls to the front of his pants, and he palms himself through the cloth, making the tiniest noise. The tiniest breach in his perfect composure. </p><p> </p><p>He turns back to Padmé. "I want to put my cock in you, darling. I want Anakin to watch me fuck you." </p><p> </p><p>Padmé is looking at Obi-Wan with such naked want. When she turns to Anakin, the look in her eyes doesn't change, but her mouth tilts in a merciless little smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that what you need, my beautiful Ani? You're so desperate for us... making such a mess of yourself." </p><p> </p><p>It's true. He's never been this hard in his life. Precome is beading at his slit and running down his length, enough to form a small wet spot on the sheet beneath him. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin groans in humiliation. He's spinning, out of control, no grip on his thoughts, his words, his body. He wants their touch so badly he could die from it. Just watching is the most difficult thing he's ever done, but he can't fathom asking them to stop. Not now, not when he <em> needs </em>so much. </p><p> </p><p>He opens his mouth to speak, but his assent comes out a whisper. "Please. Do whatever you want." </p><p> </p><p>It's enough. Obi-Wan rises until they're face to face, and leans in to press a soft kiss to his ear. </p><p> </p><p>"We will," he whispers, and a shudder runs down the length of Anakin's body. Obi-Wan is so close, the contact that Anakin craves mere inches away. Before he can press against him, Obi-Wan pulls away, shucking his pants and looking down at Padmé with hungry eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They're beautiful together, Anakin realizes. The contrast of Padmé's fine-boned grace against Obi-Wan's comparatively rugged musculature, the tangle of velvety skin as her legs come up to wrap around his waist, the red light of sunset caught in Obi-Wan's copper hair and Padmé's dark, soulful eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He's never noticed how well they fit before. Never even given himself the chance.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan is just as hard as he is, his erection huge in Padmé's delicate hand as she reaches down to guide him towards her. Anakin doesn't know which of them he envies more at the moment. He's flipping rapidly between imaginings of the feeling of Padmé's fingers on his own cock and of Obi-Wan over him, slowly pressing him open. </p><p> </p><p>As his master slides his cock teasingly over his wife's slicked folds, Anakin's own hips jerk in response, more precome dribbling down to the mattress beneath him. And as Obi-Wan finally slides home in Padmé, the sound of their mingled groans is burned into his mind forever. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan snaps his hips into Padmé again, her breasts on gorgeous display as she arches against him. Padmé hooks a slim leg over Obi-Wan's shoulder, and Anakin's gaze is magnetically drawn to the place where their bodies join. He fixes his eyes there as Obi-Wan sets a rhythm with his hips, drinking in the way that Padmé opens around him so prettily, the way Obi-Wan looks disappearing inside her again and again. It's so much easier than watching their faces as they fall apart, their wanton expressions of pure pleasure that even now part of him roars should be <em> only for him</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"So perfect, Padmé," he hears Obi-Wan gasp. "So tight for me." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes... yes..." Padmé's voice is high-pitched, rapturous. "For you, Obi-Wan..." Her manicured nails dig into his back, scratching red trails into freckled skin. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin feels like he's being driven mad with want. He can feel the ghost of Obi-Wan's rising pleasure in the Force. Its resonance on his skin only makes him harder, bringing none of the relief of actual touch. </p><p> </p><p>But that feeling in his stomach is back, too, and the tremble in his lip, and the stinging in his eyes. Padmé and Obi-Wan are so wrapped up in each other, surging together as one, loving each other so perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>They're both so brilliant and beautiful, and he wonders if maybe this is truly his rightful place. To watch and want and go unsatisfied, unworthy of their attention. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin feels it all as he kneels before them, bound and helpless in the face of their mutual ecstasy. Anger, jealousy, desire... they rage through him as violently as a Tatooine sandstorm. And dimly, beneath it all, there is the small part of him that is afraid, always afraid. The wounded boy who believes so deeply that it's only a matter of time before those he loves decide they're better off without him. Anakin opens his mouth, and closes it again, not knowing if he needs this to stop, barely even knowing where he is. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know if it's a coincidence or if Obi-Wan senses his feelings. Either way, all at once he pulls out of Padmé, ignoring her bereft gasp as he lifts her by the hips until she's facing Anakin, bracing herself with her hands on the sides of his neck. And she's looking at him, staring into his face with such <em> adoration </em>in her eyes, the way she looked at him on that sunsoaked day they were married. And Obi-Wan... even as he sheathes himself in Padmé again from behind, he reaches out in the Force and surrounds Anakin, wraps him up in the dazzling warmth of his regard. </p><p> </p><p>"You're so beautiful for us, Anakin," Padmé gasps, and Obi-Wan murmurs his agreement. </p><p> </p><p>"You're doing so well, dear one." He caresses Anakin again through the Force with more adoration, and pride, and something frozen and brittle in him cracks open. </p><p> </p><p><em> They're doing this for me, </em>he realizes. Even as Padmé's fingers dig into his neck in time with Obi-Wan's thrusts, even as Obi-Wan clenches his jaw in the pleasure he's gaining from Padmé's body, they're doing it for Anakin. To show him that no matter how much they love and want and need and fuck each other, they will always love him too. And all the anger, all the jealousy and fear that crushed him to the ground, they are nothing, nothing next to the towering strength of their love. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin realizes that he is pleading, an unconscious, mumbled litany repeated over and over from numbed lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Please, please, please, please.... I want... I want..." Each abortive phrase is punctuated by a gasp of breath; so overwhelmed is he. Tears are overflowing, dripping down his cheeks, and pain encircles his burning throat with every harsh inhale. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it, Ani?" </p><p> </p><p>"Tell us what you need, dear one." </p><p> </p><p>Their cherished voices wash over him, cajoling, commanding, and Anakin finds it within himself to breathe deep and answer.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to see... want to watch you come in her, Master," he whispers, and Obi-Wan groans in response as though Anakin had just stroked him off with his own hand. "You too, Padmé," he continues. "Want you to feel good... want you to come..." He realizes it's true as he says it, and more than that. </p><p> </p><p>In this moment, he could happily watch them forever, bound and denied, if that was what it took to please them, if that was what it took to show his devotion. He wants nothing more than to serve them, to be what they need. He would cross the galaxy, would give up his whole self for them, and be happy for it. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Anakin," Padmé gasps, and cups his face in her hand. Her nails dig into his cheek, and the pain is so sweet. "Oh, yes, we'll come for you... I'm so close." </p><p> </p><p>"Such a good boy for asking," Obi-Wan breathes, and increases the pace, shaking the bed and all three of them as Padmé presses back into him. Anakin knows she's nearly there from the sounds she's making, quick little gasps that catch in her throat with every breath. He doesn't realize he's begun to plead again until his murmurs are cut off by the press of her hands wrapping around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Padmé surges forward to kiss him, her body arched as she falls apart. And oh, Anakin could nearly come from this, her punishing bite that draws forth blood from his lower lip, the spots dancing in front of his eyes as her nails dig deep crescents into his skin, the shake in her hands and the wail she stifles with his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He opens to her, letting her take what she wants, the sweeps of her tongue against his gentling with the slowing spasms in her limbs. Behind her, Obi-Wan thrusts; once, twice, and then he's following her over the brink with an undone groan. </p><p> </p><p>Padmé releases his throat and he inhales harshly, joining the chorus of panting as she and Obi-Wan ramp down from the high of pleasure. Then Obi-Wan slips out of her and she grasps Anakin's face again, this time with hands soft and gentle as she kisses his reddened cheeks, as her small pink tongue darts out to lick away his tears. </p><p> </p><p>"You did so well, Ani," she murmurs. "So well. I'm so proud of you." </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan is behind him now, splaying his hand across Anakin's taut stomach. The sensation is almost overwhelming. Lips brush the hinge of his jaw. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to be touched now, my love?" </p><p> </p><p>Anakin can only whimper his assent as Padmé rains more kisses on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan strokes Anakin's ribs slowly, up and down, pulling forth a bone-deep shudder. "If I let you down, will you do as you're told? Will you be good for us?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Master, whatever you want, Master," Anakin gasps. His cock is aching with the promise of attention, his focus drawn instantly back to it. </p><p> </p><p>"Shh, shh..." Obi-Wan soothes, as Padmé pulls back, tangling fingers in Anakin's curls and keeping his eyes on her face. "I'm going to let you down now." </p><p> </p><p>Anakin feels the cuffs release, the ache in his strained shoulders immediately alleviated by the gentling rub of Obi-Wan's thumbs. </p><p> </p><p>He flexes his fingers and realizes they're trembling. The nearly overwhelming urge to ease his desperation by palming his cock wars with the newly discovered and all-consuming desire to please. Maybe sensing Anakin's inner conflict, Obi-Wan makes the choice for him, gently grasping his arms and holding them to his sides. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you want, Ani?" Padmé whispers, stroking his face. "If you could have anything right now, what would it be?</p><p> </p><p>"Touch me... please..." The answer is obvious. </p><p> </p><p>She giggles at his eagerness. "What else, sweet boy?"</p><p> </p><p>Anakin forces himself to think, knowing she wants a better answer. What comes to mind would have seemed an unendurable humiliation not half an hour ago, but now... </p><p> </p><p>"Before, you said—" It's a struggle to get the words out. "About Obi-Wan, um, teaching me to..." His face heats unbearably. </p><p> </p><p>"What's that?" Obi-Wan's voice is a taunting caress in his ear. "Do you want me to hold you down while you lick my come out of your wife?"</p><p> </p><p>Anakin's face burns even hotter, but he nods. "Please..." </p><p> </p><p>Padmé smiles. "I think that can be arranged." She splays herself on the bed before him, parting pale thighs and reaching down to stroke glistening folds open for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here now, Ani," she says imperiously.  </p><p> </p><p>Strong fingers grasp the curls at the back of his head and dig into his hip as Obi-Wan guides him down, and he offers no resistance. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin prides himself on his ability to please his wife, to make her come apart under the slow, teasing touch of his tongue. He's spent many languid hours learning her body in minute detail, understanding her with the same precision he uses to fight or fix an engine. </p><p> </p><p>All that knowledge falls away as soon as his mouth touches her and the mingled tastes of his master and his wife overwhelm his senses. Finesse is replaced by the overwhelming need to devour her with lips and tongue as the pressure of Obi-Wan's hand urges him on.</p><p> </p><p>So he does, licking inside of her to catch every drop of his master's spend as she writhes and keens and throws her legs over his shoulders. His own hips jerk subconsciously downwards, trying to rub his cock against the bedsheets, but Obi-Wan's iron grip on his hip keeps him upright and wanting. </p><p> </p><p>"Hold him for me, darling?" Obi-Wan murmurs, and Anakin shivers at the sensation of long nails on his scalp as Padmé's hand replaces Obi-Wan's. She tugs him upward and he pliantly obeys, lavishing his attention on her sensitive clit. He's so wrapped up in the sheer sensations of her that he starts at the feeling of Obi-Wan's hand tracing across his lower back to rest at the top of his ass. </p><p> </p><p>The promise of being touched there jolts through his cock, sending a fresh spurt of precome dripping onto the sheets below him. He jerks backwards desperately into Obi-Wan's hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Shall I open you up now?" Obi-Wan sounds amused at his desperation. </p><p> </p><p>He breaks away from Padmé's cunt to gasp, "Yes... yes... please..." </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan swats his ass and he yelps. "Focus on Padmé, Anakin." She drags him back down by the hair and he does as he's told, diligently licking at her even as pleasure spikes through him at the mere ghost of a touch down the seam of his ass. Again he pushes back, and is rewarded by the delicious pressure of a single slicked finger circling his sensitive hole. </p><p> </p><p>"So eager..."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmhmm..." Anakin muffles his agreement in Padmé's sweet cunt and she spasms with the vibration of his lips. Then again, another moan forced from him as two of Obi-Wan's fingers press inside. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin is trembling like a leaf, rocking back and forth between Padmé's urging hands in his hair and Obi-Wan's fingers scissoring him open. Despite his writhing, Obi-Wan studiously avoids the spot that would make him spend on the sheets in an instant. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin can tell from the sound of Padmé's moans that she's close. He slips two of his own fingers into her willing heat, crooking them in just the way she likes, and Padmé <em> shatters </em>, clamping her thighs about his ears and riding out her peak with her hips pressed firmly up into his face. Again, his vision goes spotty, and when she slips away from him after the last shudders he's too out of breath to protest. Through the ringing of his ears, he hears bare feet pad away from the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan grasps the back of his neck again, pushing his face into soft synthsilk. Anakin is near-wild with need, bucking his hips against the stretch of a third finger. </p><p> </p><p>"Please, Obi-Wan," he mumbles into the sheets. "Please, Master. I'm ready now, please, just fuck me." </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan wrenches Anakin's head up by the curls. The movement is punctuated by a particularly vicious twist of his fingers that draws a choked sob from Anakin's throat. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not getting you ready for <em>me</em>, darling." </p><p> </p><p>The vision that greets Anakin sends him dizzy: Padmé stands before him, stance cocked, hand resting against the harsh lines of the synthleather harness that girds her hips. The facsimile of a cock juts out from the center, and Anakin can't suppress the clench around Obi-Wan's fingers at the thought of all that sleek plastoid pressed up inside him. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Force, oh, fuck, Padmé..." She glides towards him, predatory, in control, and her hand join's Obi-Wan's in his hair as she kneels above him. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Ani... I can't wait to make you fall apart." She presses the tip of the phallus against his swollen lips and commands, "Kiss it." </p><p> </p><p>He obeys, laving the tip just as he had Padmé's cunt, as if it was a part of her, an extension of her absolute dominance over his very soul. <em> Please </em>, he begs with wordless movements of lips and tongue. <em> Please find me worthy, please fuck me, please, please, please... </em></p><p> </p><p>"Good boy," she praises, and he eagerly takes more of her in, the plastoid strangely sweet as he stretches his lips around the foreign intruder. It is large, he realizes, larger than he is used to, and a slight twinge of apprehension is swiftly crushed beneath a wave of determination and blazing desire. He takes it deeper, slicking it, showing off as Padmé watches him coolly from above. </p><p> </p><p>"That's enough," she says sharply, and wrenches him off, smirking as he wipes away a strand of saliva with the back of his hand. "Is he ready?" </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan chuckles. "I would say he's desperate. I wish you could feel in the Force just how much." </p><p> </p><p>Padmé laughs too. "Oh, I can tell." She pointendly glances beneath him, where his reddened length still stands out against his stomach. By now, Anakin has resigned himself to endless denial, but that does not make the slow pulse of want any less maddening. </p><p> </p><p>He is crazed by sensation, blinded by the red glare of sunset, his only anchor the trail of Padmé's hand as she takes her place behind him. Her soft grip holds him there as rigidly as durasteel, even as Obi-Wan withdraws his fingers and he <em> aches </em>with emptiness. </p><p> </p><p>Whimpered pleas are escaping from his throat again as he is hung up, dangling, in the moment of anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>"Shh..." Padmé strokes his lower back. "You've earned your reward, my love." </p><p> </p><p>"I have?" He is nearly incredulous, still, even as she grasps his hips and slides the slicked length between his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"How could I say no, when you beg so prettily?" She presses the tip against him and rolls her hips forward, just slightly. The tip of the phallus breaches him and he lets out a choked groan, the burn and responding wash of pleasure already so much greater than what he could glean from fingers alone. </p><p> </p><p>"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou..." he repeats mindlessly into the sheets, his entire focus narrowing down to that single point. Obi-Wan's hands gentle along his back as Padmé withdraws and then pushes in further, sheathing what must be half the length in him. Tears start in his eyes again, and by the time she is fully seated in him they're streaming openly down his reddened face. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck– kriff– Padmé– I need–" </p><p> </p><p>"Breathe for me, that's it," says Obi-Wan, and, </p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know," Padmé says, and rolls her hips forward. Anakin arcs into the thrust, sensation shooting white-hot up his spine. He could come right now, just from this, and he grits his teeth, wanting to make it last. </p><p> </p><p>"You take this so beautifully, Ani..." she croons, rubbing the tip of her finger where he's stretched wide around unyielding plastoid, and he shudders from head to toe. </p><p> </p><p>Now Padmé sets a steady rhythm, each slow thrust shaking through him to the core. He is utterly unmoored, fingers scrabbling for purchase at slippery sheets, tension drawing up tight within him. And then Obi-Wan is there, drawing him up by the jaw, anchoring him. Anakin drinks in the sight of his master kneeling above him, cock hard, a lock of auburn hair falling across his forehead as he stares down at Anakin with naked want.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin opens his mouth to beg and finds himself unable to speak, the words driven out of him by Padmé's relentless movements. Instead, he opens wider and sticks out his tongue, pleading to Obi-Wan with his eyes, knowing that he'll understand. </p><p> </p><p>Their bodies have always moved in perfect synchronicity. </p><p> </p><p>"Open a little wider for me, darling," Obi-Wan commands, and presses Anakin's tongue down with a thumb. Anakin obeys, and his whine is muffled as Obi-Wan guides his cock between Anakin's lips. "Good boy," he praises, voice tight with pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin surges forward artlessly, trying to swallow Obi-Wan to the hilt. </p><p> </p><p>"No, no." Fingers tighten in his hair. "Just take it. That's all you need to do." Obi-Wan thrusts a little further between Anakin's lips, patiently verging towards that depth, that all-consuming ownership that Anakin craves. Anakin relaxes to take him in, flicking his tongue against warm, salty skin.  </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Obi-Wan hisses, "Just like that." </p><p> </p><p>He and Padmé communicate without words. They set a deliberate, punishing rhythm, and Anakin is caught between them, caught between the devastating emptiness of withdrawal and the indescribable ecstasy as they open him further, open him until he has nothing left to give. His moans are choked by Obi-Wan's girth, throat spasming in time with the clenches of his desperate hole around Padmé's unyielding implement.</p><p> </p><p>Their voices wash over him, praise and encouragement bolstering him beyond the limits of what he thought his body could endure. The pain of Obi-Wan's tugs on his hair, of Padmé's nails in his back, is the only thing keeping him on the ground, keeping him from losing himself to a mindless wave of pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>He feels dismantled, debauched, as he rocks between his wife and his master, stuffed full at both ends. </p><p> </p><p><em> You're ours, darling... yes, you belong to us... </em> It feels so good, so good... <em> Ours to use as we please... so full for us... taking this so well... </em> He's so close, too close, he's going to slip over the edge... <em> our Anakin... we love you... oh, fuck, Anakin, I'm...  </em></p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan sheathes himself fully between Anakin's lips and holds him there, holds him as the first warm spurt of come hits the back of his throat. And the feeling of being good, of being useful and pleasing, overwhelms him, and Padmé's vicious thrust hits exactly the right place inside him, and all at once he loses the ability to hold back. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin <em> screams </em>around Obi-Wan's cock as he comes untouched, painting the sheets and his stomach as his whole body spasms with the strength of what he's tried so hard to deny. </p><p> </p><p>They have this power over him, Padmé and Obi-Wan. To torment him, to make him want, to hold him on the brink, and then to shatter him whenever they desire. And he revels in it, his pleasure made all the stronger by the fact that it's <em> theirs. </em>The waves roll over him and beat him under. Anakin surrenders completely, trusting that they will be there to catch him. He lets go, seeing stars, and then everything goes white. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Anakin can hear soft voices as if from a far distance. A strange ringing fills his ears, making the words unintelligible. He can't seem to summon the energy to strain for comprehension. There's a strange twist of pleasure-pain-emptiness as Padmé eases out of him, and he's racked by more shudders even as hands stroke his body, gentling away the feeling. </p><p> </p><p>"Lay back for me, dear one." It's Obi-Wan's voice, heard as if from far away. Anakin is cradled in strong arms, guided towards the pillows at the head of the bed. "There we are." He hears footsteps and the distant sound of water running, feels sweat-soaked curls pushed away from his forehead. Then a warm cloth, tenderly wiping away the dried film of tears from his face before swiping across the bare skin of his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>There's a curiously tight sensation in Anakin's chest and a burning heat pricking at his eyes. Over the receding ringing, a low, pathetic whimper reaches his ears. Mild surprise registers at the realization that the noise came from his own throat, and that the searing sensation spilling over his cheeks must be the fall of fresh tears. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Ani..." Padmé's voice. "Let it out. I've got you." Fingers run through his hair. Another weight settles next to him. Warmth curls around him, Obi-Wan's arms and Force signature cradling him in tandem. He sobs openly, harder, the tears streaming down his cheeks faster than Padmé can wipe them away. </p><p> </p><p>"I– I– I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Anakin sniffs loudly before collapsing into another round of sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>"Shh... everything is forgiven, darling." </p><p> </p><p>"I just— I just love both of you so much!" he wails, feeling pathetic. "I didn't want to be angry with you, I just thought... I just thought..." Anakin rolls to bury his face in Padmé's skin.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know." She strokes his back. "We love you, too, Ani. No matter what." </p><p> </p><p>"Hold me?" he whispers, feeling even more pathetic. Padmé's arms instantly join Obi-Wan's around him, until there is no end to their embrace. They let him soak their skin with silent sobs, let him bury himself between them and feel his fill of their skin.  Not possessive, but grateful, exalting in the privilege of belonging to Padmé and Obi-Wan. Exalting in their love. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The sun slants to late morning when Anakin wakes piled amid blankets on an empty bed. He can feel his lovers nearby, their solicitous care palpable in the back of his mind. They must have decided to let him sleep. </p><p> </p><p>He stretches. The aches in his body from last night's exertions are present, but almost pleasant, soothed by long rest. His soul feels lighter than it has in a long time. </p><p> </p><p>When he pads out to the living room, Padmé and Obi-Wan are waiting for him, curled side by side on the loveseat, sipping mugs of tea. A cozied pot and a third mug sit on the caf table. They notice him, and he drinks in the dual expressions of fondness that break over their faces. Padmé pats the cushion between them, inviting.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin goes to them, but stops short. The instincts of his body thrum, and he has to do what feels right. So instead of sitting, he drops to his knees on the carpet before them. </p><p> </p><p>His heart aches with love as he presses a kiss first to Padmé's hand, and then to Obi-Wan's. He doesn't need to speak. They twine their fingers in his hair and smile down at him. They understand. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin is with them, body and soul. He loves them, and they love him. This is where he belongs. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then Anakin and his two doms lived happily ever after and Palpatine was eaten by the Zillo beast. </p><p>Come chat with me on <a href="https://theseptemberist.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>